Imaginary Friend
by Cabbit and the Weasel
Summary: Yako is at her fathers funeral when she meets the man who will forever change her life, her imaginary friend Nogami Neuro.
1. Yako:Neuro

Hey there everyone, this is another fanfic I made of a funny comic I read before was taken off the Internet. I was originally gonna use this plot for a Naruto fic but I thought Yako and Neuro could pull it off better.

* * *

Mournful cries were a common serenade to Yako Katsuragi's ears. Ever since her father was mysteriously murdered that was all she heard in her once chaotic home. The laughter that belonged to her father telling her mother that her cooking was unnecessary (without straight out telling her it is terrible) still rang in her ears.

Yako felt a large hand touches her shoulder, it was investigator Sasazuka Eishi. Yako bid him a tearful hello.

"Sasazuka-san…I didn't know you were here." Yako studied the man; Sasazuka Eishi was one of the police investigators on Yako's case. His shaggy silver hair was drenched as the rainfall pelted all head and umbrellas that were outside. The investigator moved his wet hair from over his eyes; as much as Yako hated the sight of eye bags on anyone he made them work. As a plus the bags reassured her that he was doing everything he could to solve her fathers case.

"I came to see if you were alright…your mom told me you were not eating well." The cold feeling Yako felt at the start of the funeral was temporarily lifted as the man spoke his concern. Ever since he was put on this case he always seemed to be worried about her. This made the late teenager quite happy.

"-ko…Yako." Sasazuka called to Yako.

"Eh…sorry, I guess I was thinking to deeply." Yako reassured the older mans worried look.

"Don't think to hard, leave all the thinking to me. I will find who murdered your father." The officer looked at his wristwatch and sighed gloomily. " I got to go, do you want a ride home Yako?" Said girl looked at the thinning group around her father's grave, her mother was on her knees crying again, she smiled sadly.

"Nah, I think I'll walk, better to walk off the bad feelings."

"Fine," Sasazuka paused to light a cigarette as the rain lifted. "Just don't catch a cold." Yako let out a sound that was supposed to be a giggle.

"Thank you for worrying about me Sasazuka-san, but as they say…idiots can not catch colds." Sasazuka nodded in response and walked back to his car, Yako waved good bye as he disappeared around a corner; immediately after, her waving hand dropped to her side, the small smile she planted on her lips fell.

'_How boring.' _Yako tilted her head to look up at whoever spoke to her. No one.

'_Oh? Did you hear me?' _ Yako unconsciously nodded her head and looked around her for the person talking. By now most of the people left, her father was in the ground; her mother was hugging the tombstone.

"Is someone there?" Yako looked around her bleak surroundings, just willow trees and tombstones. Who was talking?

'_Of course you would not see me you dishrag, I am still in your head.'_

Yako suddenly reflectively put her hands to her head as a painful pulsing started.

"W-what is this feeling?" Yako let out a grunt of pain as her head pulsed with a feeling she could only describe as her head splitting in two. Refusing to scream so she did not alert her mother she bit her lip and squeezed her honey brown eyes shut.

'_What…no scream Yako, how dull. I want to her your scream.'_ The mysterious mans voice commanded from within Yako's mind as another wave of pain was created. Now as one wave over came Yako and left, another came; the head splitting sensation growing stronger. And then…

**Crack**

Yako let a whimper of pain pass her pale pink lips.

**Crack**

'_Ha ha ha. What a pathetic sound you rag!'_ The voice snickered as Yako fell to the muddy ground.

**Crack**

Slowly, out of what little strength she had left Yako opened one eye to her now blurry vision. One large leather shoe followed bye an annoyed grunt. It did not come from inside her head that time.

**Crack**

Another cracking noise made Yako flinch, cautiously looked up. A tall, muscular man was lifting a long leg out of a crack that appeared out of no where. As the pain subsided in her head she brushed rain soaked light brown hair out of her eyes to see the odd man. Still half lying on the wet ground seventeen year old Yako starred up at a man that brushed invisible dirt off his blue suit with gloved hands. The crack in the air seemed to sew itself back together as all pain in Yako's skull ceased. Left alone now with the unusual man and her mother far away, walking to her car to wait for her daughter, she studied him. He had blond hair with bangs that were purple-black. His face was not too thin and carried demonically glowing; green eyes with well shaped lips. He starred down at Yako with a mischievous grin that showed his pointed teeth.

"W-who are you?" She asked.

"I am Nogami Neuro, your imaginary friend." Neuro introduced himself arrogantly.

"M-my wha?…" Yako stuttered after a long, awkward pause.

"Tsk, tsk, Yako, I know you heard me loud and clear. Listen while your superiors speak cockroach!" Neuro ruffle picked her up by the head; she could feel the neck bone pop as he took her at least a foot or more off the ground.

"What is it…that you need to tell me?" Yako asked warily.

"I know who killed that pathetic chunk of meat you called daddy!" He grinned, showing his pointed teeth again.

Yako shivered at the thought of her father and how this man-_imaginary_ _friend_- Neuro knows what happened to him.

"How?" She asked out of hopeful curiosity. Neuro chuckled in his now familiar baritone voice.

"As a being of the mind," He squeezed Yako's head even harder for emphasis. " I see everything that surrounds you, not just physically, but mentally and figuratively. I saw what happened the night your fathers blood painted the walls of that home office of his!" Yako felt Neuro's warm breath on her face, their foreheads now touching and Neuro slightly drooling at the thought of the violent seen he described. Yako squirmed and looked into his glowing green eyes and discovered patterns in his irises. Taking a gulp of air Yako moved her much smaller hands to the ones clutching her head like he wanted it to cave in.

"Ok…I trust you." Neuro gave a twisted grin as he set her down to her feet.

"Perfect." What the hell has Yako gotten herself into?

* * *

At home the Katsuragi child let out a long sigh and lay on her bed. She let out a small screech of aggravation. Neuro on the other hand…

" Why are you on my ceiling?" Yako mumbled through her pillow without looking up. She got no answer, so she decided she would ask something that has bugged her ever since the two met.

" Hey Neuro…if you're my imaginary friend…why are you so…?" The girl trailed off. Again, no answer, Yako groaned in annoyance. She came to the conclusion that maybe he did not hear her pillow talk so she sat up swiftly.

"What do you want flea?" Neuro asked with a scowl, honey eye widened and the owner let out a shout when she realized the upside-down man was only a few inches from her face.

"Gyah, Why are you so close?" She asked annoyed as she shifted to lean on her beds head bored, a good ten inches from her 'friend'.

"…The answer to your questions: because I can!" He said as he spun around on the ceiling, leaving footprints.

"Neuro will you get down, you're getting mud on the ceiling!" Neuro's creator pleaded.

" Do not order me around you filth!" Neuro said suddenly serious. He pointed to Yako in defiance; she huffed in agitation.

" Aren't you suppose to be my 'Imaginary Friend'? Doesn't that mean you belong to me, like I control you?…Not the other way around."

"Ha ha! That is where you are wrong little mud puddle." Said mud puddle sweat dropped at the assortment of names he has been calling her. Shaking her head at the mans antics Yako turned away to see the time, school was tomorrow and she needed to sleep.

Neuro's hands slapped themselves on either side of her face and forced to look at him.

"Look at my when I talk to you Yako." The demonic friend said in a low, threatening voice.

" I am about to explain how I came out of the pea sized brain of yours." He said as his eyes went from a raging green glow to a dull one. The creator nodded obediently dazed from the hard pressure on her head again.

" Now, when something significant happens to a humans life, like the death of a family member. A human feels emotions such as despair and guilt. On some rare occasions when the emotions are so strong in their simple heads the emotions gather into the left side of the brain. This is where the imagination and other creative outlets reside. The emotions combine into a form that is descriptive of the feelings the person felt."

The schoolgirl stared wondrously at her imaginary friends' knowledge. Although it is to be expected he knows how he is born. She continued to listen to the rest of the explanation, not skipping a syllable of Neuro's deep voice.

"…Once the emotions have crafted into an image it is called an imaginary friend. I am called this because before I come out of my creators' head said creator would see an apparition of the friend. And if you are wondering this is why you see children talk to themselves so much."

Suddenly the pacing on the ceiling stops and the blonde turns to his maker, the ceiling was now painted with a dark row of mud and he wanted to see her reaction. The Katsuragi child blinked then continued to stare at him with wide honey eyes. She was so simple to impress that the monster wanted to laugh in satisfaction. Yet, the only motion he made was to bring his upside-down body to Yako and grin with his sinister teeth showing.

Still amazed and processing new information in her head she did not notice Neuro snaking his hands through her short hair with his gloved hands. She almost sighed at the soft touch until his grip became painful and she was flung to the ceiling above. Her back hit it with a painful thump.

"Enjoying this Dishrag?" The man asked in addition to her body as it started to fall. However, the grip of the comfortable gloves kept her feet three or so feet off the ground.

"What are you doing?" She exclaimed. The neck hairs stood straight, afraid to fall. Without any warning her body was turned so she faced the familiar glowing eyes. Why was he angry now?

"Now parasite tell me what I want to know. Tell me where you saw me."

"I…" Yako thought back the days before her fathers funeral, then to when she locked herself in her room, and then to the day her dad died. Between that time and now…Neuro's impatient growl interrupted her thoughts.

"Um…wait-I…" Squeezing her eye tight to think harder…

"I…I don't remember. No…I never saw you before now Neuro." The Maker said.

Without another word the demon's hands loosened around her head and she began to slip. Panic entered her eyes as she looked at his blank face.

"Wha-Wait Neuro, I'll fall!" The teenager attempted to grip his hand, but too late, Katsuragi feel to the hard wood floor with a violent thump. This was followed by a hurtful groan.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Her ignorant mother called from across the hall. The motherly concern was like cotton candy happiness, or a breath of fresh air from a teriyaki stand to her. It eased the throbbing in her head and filled the girls heart that her mom was slightly back to her old self expressing concern.

"I…I'm fine m-mom, I fell out of bed that's all!" She answered. In truth her body was lying in a crumpled heap with her head continuously emitting stinging throbs with warmth surrounding it.

Looking back up to the ceiling to yell at the man who did this she was shocked to see him, instead, standing over her with an expression that reminded her of a starving puppy.

"N-Neuro?" The throbbing got worse as she talked. Said monster took a step forward, Yako slide back a bit.

"Blood…"Neuro licked his lips.

* * *

Alrighty this is all of the chapter!


	2. Murder

Bringing a hand to her throbbing skull the high school girl felt a warm liquid cover her hand. Sliding back farther into a corner as Neuro's acidic drool sizzled on the floor. He truly was an Imaginary Friend made from murder. Bringing her hand away from the pain Yako was unsurprised by her blood covering her palm where she landed on her head.

"But why is…"

"Yako, if I were you I would get rid of that unsightly head injury…wouldn't want your I.Q. to drop any lower." The hungry man turned in supposed disgust. Nodding, still uneasy about his strained reaction to her blood, Yako did as told. But, her vision blurred and she leaned forward about to fall, more blood pulsed out of the cut on her head and dripped to the floor at their feet. She waited for her skull to break on the floorboards for a second time.

"Ugh…My head hurts, Neuro." The disoriented girl used her hands to balance herself on the chest of her 'Friend' as the other stiffened his posture and did not respond to their creators' whimper of pain.

Roughly she was pushed away as the man walked as far from her dazed honey eyes and intense smell of blood. Yako ignored his antics and unsteadily made her way to the hallway and to the restroom.

Neuro watched the teenager leave with the too delectable scent, he glanced at the smudge of red where she had fallen when he let go of her; then to the splatters that made it to the floor when the dimwit stood up. He would get the little parasite to clean it up when she got back from mending the wound he gave her.

Suddenly his stomach growled; Neuro unconsciously brought a hand to his upper abdomen. It was a close call to say the least. If his naïve little creator used him as a damn crutch any longer the sweet aroma of red life would have made her an easy target for dinner.

When the demon brought a gloved hand to his face he frowned. Warm blood stained the pointer and middle finger. He licked his suddenly dried lips.

Giving the bedroom door a swift glance he yanked the glove off with his pointed teeth to reveal his long, claw-like fingers. The blood from the tip of his dark blue gloves grazed his tongue. Faint metallic flavors made the pink muscles tingle with want. Grazing the bare fingers over the jacket he pinched more of the violence onto his appendages and licked them clean.

Pupils dilating he starred, mesmerized by the droplets on the floorboards. Of course he had too much pride to lick anything off the floor. However, the cramping and growling of his gut told him his pride was about the go through the door.

Neuro knew he could not help himself. He was an Imaginary Friend born from red violence and death. It was only reasonable that it was the same thing he hungered for as nourishment.

Without warning Yako walked into her room with a bandaged head. And without meaning to the monster that is Neuro stared longingly at the girls forehead where blood was seeping through.

He wanted it.

He wanted to quench his hunger, to taste a mouth full of her warm, tangy blood. This was not strange; often Imaginary Friends look towards their creators for food. And little flea Katsuragi Yako was no different.

"Neuro, are you ok?" Neuro looked down at the girl who called him. The question numbed him for some reason, was he ok? Was he- God her low intelligence made him ground his teeth together. Of course he wasn't, he was in her stupid room that reeked of her sweet smelling life. It was driving him insane. He just wanted nothing more than to bite down on her and lick up any red that was spilt. Just grab the thin arm attached to the pathetically petite hand that was over his forehead as if to check for a temperature.

Neuro blinked. The shorter of the two stood so delectably close, oblivious of him picking the best place to bite down for nourishment.

"What are you playing at you dog? Imaginary Friends such as the great me cannot catch a human sickness." He bragged, punching her in the gut. Yako doubled over in pain and sat on her bed.

"N-Neuro!" She breathed.

"Oh no, don't tell me you are the one getting sick. How disgusting!" Said man mocked.

"Oww, what was that for?" She asked with her arms wrapping tighter around her now bruised gut.

"Yes," Neuro said more to himself with a nod, "A creator who is sick in the head." He pointed his bare middle finger at her head for emphasis.

"…Whatever…Ah it's so late, I'm going to sleep Neuro." The lights in the room went out and after a little shuffling of socks and blankets. Finally it was quiet, without a sound except for the girls' deep breathing.

The mental alarm clock in the Katsuragi child's head was going off. She opened her honey eyes and shot to the very edge of her mattress where the wall was to her back. Her mischievous house guest lay next to her on his stomach with his arms wrapped around one of her fluffy pillows. Drool leaked out of his thin, parted lips and burned a growing hole in her once spotless pillow. Sighing, the girl did not bother to wake the man up, she didn't want to find out if he was a morning person or not.

After coming to the realization that she had fallen asleep in her uniform she decided with how early it was, four o' clock to be exact, she would put it through the washer and dryer.

With her uniform in the wash, Yako made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. Before anything the girl let out a nervous laugh and locked the door. Although she doubted her Imaginary Friend would try anything, she was a girl who liked to take precaution. So, with another awkward pause, she used the shelf her mother put all of the towels and other restroom whatnots in front on the only door to the hallway.

* * *

It was lunch time now and Yako sat with her best friend Kanae at their usual table.

"I'm happy to see you back at school and eating, Yako." Kanae said flipping back her red hair. The brown haired girl stopped the serving of rice that she was about to eat, her happy smile dropped.

That's right, when her father died Yako had stopped coming to school and when she did try to go through the day she didn't touch even a crumb of food. Not only did the death mentally exhaust her, but it also affected her love of anything edible.

Honey eyes dropped to stare at the bowl of rice in her hands and sighed. She had been trying to avoid thinking of her father. The Katsuragi father was a business man who worked late at night and when he would come home he would make huge portions of food for the whole family to eat because he would usually be starving when he walked through the door. With the whole house hold and the house cleaner sitting around the table, talking about the food and their day, was one of Yako's happiest memories.

"Yeah…I guess with dad in the ground and all, my stomach can move on." She said at last.

"I was so worried for you since then Yako-chan; you refused to even touch your favorites." Said Kanae.

"Sorry…" The piggish girl sighed. Kanae giggled elatedly

"Nah, don't worry about it. On a lighter note, want me to help you carry these away?" The red-head pointed to the fifteen empty rice bowls off to the side.

"Yes, please!" The two friends laughed about everything as the bell rang.

* * *

"What's with the paparazzi?" The taller of the two girls said as the two high school girls walked up to their English classroom. Dozens of students crowed around the blocked entrance of the room where police officers were filing in and out.

"What do you thing is going on?" The wheat haired girl asked as the two pushed their way to the front of the scene. Kanae gasped in horror.

Staring at the scene before her Yako was hit with a familiar sense of dread as the blood stained her vision as well as the crime scene. The English teacher Kagura-sensei leaned against her desk, dead, and bathed in her own red gown.

"Tsk, tsk, what a mess." Said the deep voice by her ear that filled her mind, craning her neck Yako resisted the urge to gasp at Neuro standing arrogantly behind her; as obvious as the morning sun. He was enjoying the sight of all this blood.

"W-What are you doing here? I'm gonna look weird if I'm caught talking to myself!" She whispered, looking back at the grotesque scene.

"I just smelt something yummy and took a break from following you to see where it came from." He snorted.

"I see…Wait-what!" She said too loudly. The policemen at the door turned to stare at the girl. A tall man white silver-white hair and tired eyes glanced in the girls' direction.

"Yako?" He asked almost not believing his ears. Hearing her name called said girl turned to the man walking towards her and smiled awkwardly.

"S-Sasazuka-sensei, what a surprise!"

"Ah…what are you doing here, you should be in class." Sasazuka lectured.

"Um…well, this kinda is my classroom…Kanae-chan and I were on our way here when we saw this crowed." She pointed to the red-head to her left that turned away from the gore.

"I see…" Then without warning the Imaginary Friend at Yako's side gripped her shoulders in a bone crunching grip. She struggled to keep from flinching, what did this demanding creature want now?

"Ask about what happened here, flea!" He growled in her ear. A shiver ran down her spin as Neuro pressed his invisible body to her and whispered demands.

The teenager swallowed the flustered knot stuck in her throat before speaking.

"Umm, Sasazuka-sensei…"She started. Pulling his lazy-eyed attention from something over Yako's shoulder he looked at her. The girls gulped, did he see Neuro? Why was he staring past her shoulder? It was impossible, right? Neuro said a normal human couldn't see creatures like him, right?

"C-Can you tell me what happened here exactly?" The detective blinked at the teenager in morbid curiosity. It felt like he was mentally picking for any hidden meaning behind her words and unusual interest in a murder…And she was afraid he might just find something, like the tall Imaginary man standing over her body licking his lips, anticipating the bloody details. The white-haired man sighed.

"I guess it wouldn't matter either way…"

Throughout the explanation Neuro continued to murmur questions he wanted answered in Yako's ear and she would try not to shiver as he went about his action like everyone could hear him…Which they couldn't anyway.

"…So around the time lunch had started a teacher come to get Kagura-sensei so the two could have lunch. But instead they found her body. She has been stabbed several times and by the excess amount of bloodshed she put up a fight before finally falling by her desk. The police and I just arrived on the scene four minutes ago." Sasazuka droned on.

The high school girl let out a nervous laugh.

"Wow, thank you for telling us-I mean me Sasazuka-sensei. I should let you get back to work." She smiled awkwardly as she watched him glance at something emotionlessly over her shoulder. She could hear Neuro chuckle. She was half tempted to see if a toothy grin also painted his face, but somehow she knew the answer would be yes. Then she flinched, her 'Friends' claws dug painfully into her shoulders. Finally the detective turned away to continue to work…did he know?

Panic stricken the teenager stared at the adult, looking for any sign that he has seen the sadistic, blond demon that was lurking around her.

The warm breath of Neuro grazed her ear and turned into a devious laugh. Baby hairs on the back of her pale neck stood on end and another shiver ran down her spine.

"W-Why are you laughing Neuro?" She whispered. Another around of unheard laughter pierced her ears and constricting her mind.

"There you stupid cockroach, look behind the desk….there is more to the case than her little detective friend is letting on." With a flick of the wrist the green-eyed man roughly twisted his creators neck with a painful crack.

"Do you see it?" He asked with his choking grip transferred back to her arms.

Scanning the closest corner of the desk Yako let out a terrified gasp. Another set of leg to another body lay hidden behind the teachers' desk. Just as much blood poured from this body as her murdered teachers corpse. Yet the body was completely ignored by the unformed cops taking pictures or notes concerning the first body.

"What's going on Neuro!" She asked.

"That is the body of an Imaginary Friend." He said with a satisfied growl of his stomach.


	3. Toys

There was an Earthquake and I felt it! It was so annoying though cause I wanted to sleep but stuff fell from my desk and I had to clean it up…

* * *

A sickly green color shaded the girls' complexion. That was the body of what, and Imaginary Friend? Yako gulped.

"But…Why is it dead Neuro?" She whispered to the invisible man. The claws on her shoulder dug into her skin, Neuro was hurting her. Was he so interested with the dead bodies that he forgot he was squeezing his nails into her arm; she flinched when her arm started to become warm with fresh blood. The girl glanced at the blood starting to seep onto her sweater then to the creature.

"Neuro, stop it kinda hurts!" But Neuro didn't respond, his eyes seemed to be focused only on the blood that attacked the clean white walls of the classroom. His drool as well became dangerously close to scorching her body. In all honesty, that hungry glare the demon had frightened her, all he seemed to notice was the body behind the teachers' desk. She watched his slick tongue dart out and lick his thin lips, his nose twitch as if he smelled something absolutely mouth-watering.

But the more important matter at hand was making Neuro stop hurting her.

"Come on, Neuro! Snap out of it, I don't want blood on my favorite sweater." She whispered a bit loudly bringing her hand to his. Her fingers grazed over his longer ones until she grasped his knuckles. The touch seemed to snap the 'friend' out of his stupor for she felt his knife like nails slip out of her skin and through the cashmere sweater her father bought on one of his business trips.

Yako turned away from the crime scene to face her 'friend' just in time to watch his eye glow for what must have been a split second before he grabbed her wrist and lead her to a place unknown.

"Wa- Neuro, where are you taking me?" She seethed.

"To a secluded location dish rag." He commented as he all but flung her down two flights of stairs and down the east hallway until they made it to an empty nurse's office.

Neuro gripped the steel frame of the bed in the corner of the room as if he would fall over if he didn't.

Damn it all! He was so hungry, last night's little tease was not enough to deal with his hunger. Just being around all that sweet, sweet red liquid was enough to set his senses wild. He turned to his creator whose back was to him, busily removing her sweater. The white sleeves of the button up dress shirt she wore had five distinct tears from his claws and blood was steadily coming out.

"Geez Neuro, it really hurts, why did you have to go and make my arms bleed?" Yako complained. She wet a cloth in the sink to the left and proceeded to unbutton her blouse. But she halted in her action and suspiciously turned her head to face Neuro with narrowed eyes; Said 'friend' looked at her with raised brows.

"T-turn around…" She said with red cheeks. The blond man gave the girl a sharp grin and retorted.

"Why, not like there's much to look at." Yako's face heated up more and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"S-Shut up, is that any way to talk to the person who practically gave birth to you!" For a moment she stopped in her tirade when she eyes two dark spots on her Imaginary Friends' dark indigo sleeves.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to them. Neuro looked at his arms in surprise and tried to hide the injuries by crossing his arms and moving his hands over the dark spots. But it was too late, the teenager had seen the harm done to his body and she walked over to him, the burning anger had disappeared, being replaced by worry.

"Hey let me see your arms." She ordered. The man reluctantly uncrossed his arms to put them at his side. Yako on the other hand reached out to touch his arm, but one swift movement and her wrist was in Neuro's inhuman grasp.

"There you've seen it, no go undress for your fail in seduction flea." He grinned blankly. Yako glared at him as if he were stupid and slapped her other hand on the wound to his mirroring arm. A grimace on the males' part told Yako all she needed to know.

"Why do you have the same injury as I do?"

"…You really are a nosy pig…Yako." Neuro growled out annoyed. Their eyes made contact and before she knew it, the petite girl was on her back lying on the only bed in the nurses office.

"Wha-Neuro…what are you?" She stuttered. The darkly colored bangs cover the expression in the Imaginary mans' eyes as he grasped one of the sleeves of her blouse and tore it off. Yako gasped.

"Hey what-!"

The man loomed over her with a hungry grin, drool ever so close to spilling out of his mouth. In the back of his mind he cursed the damned bond he was forced to have with such a vulnerable human. Since Neuro himself was technically a part of the high school girl, her body was his body. So when harm comes to the body of his host then he would experience the same amount of pain.

Leaning closer his creator tried to push him away.

"Neuro, get off!" But he didn't, his strength far out numbering hers until he reached the puncture wounds on the girls' upper arm and licked the blood roughly. Yako gasped and widened her eyes in shock. She watched the man with curiosity and surprise written all over her face. He licked another bloody puncture; she felt the saliva as it slid down her arm. It didn't burn, but it left a trail of tingling skin in its wake. She wouldn't admit it, but it felt oddly good. As the Imaginary friend moved on the next arm she glimpsed at the other he had….attacked. The first thing she noticed right off the bat was that the blood and wound itself had vanished.

Yako felt a shiver go down her spine as Neuro gave one last lick to her right arm, it felt just so weird. She didn't know whether to call it gross, rough, or even nice. When the blond haired man lifted up his head he had a mockingly pleased look in his eyes. The two locked gazes and the teenager watched as the left over blood that smeared onto the side of his mouth disappeared with a flick of his tongue. She blushed and let out a flustered screech then shoved him off the bed.

"What the hell was all that! You don't go pushing people on beds then start licking them! What if someone came in and saw us, they would get the completely wrong idea!" She lectured. Neuro pushed himself up off the floor and glared at the girl with a devious grin.

"Tsk, tsk…The only one that would get the weird stares would be you my little flea. I am an Imaginary Friend who can only be seen by you or someone else with another Imaginary Friend." He corrected. Yako thought about that for a moment then curled up on the bed.

"UUUUUGGGHHHH! If someone saw me just now I'm doomed, DOOMED! I must have looked so strange." Suddenly she pointed a finger at the man that has been causing her problems since yesterday.

"This is all your fault!" She accused. The blond raised and eye brow and before she could say anything she was forced into an uncomfortable position.

"OW, ow!...O-Ok I take it back, it hurts." After and few more minutes of unusual torture the two calmed down enough for Yako to ask a question.

"So…exactly what did you do to me? Before, your saliva would burn anything it touched, why didn't it burn me when you did…that?" She asked.

"It's not like I did anything special, I still have an extremely high pH level of acidity in it. But I wouldn't be able to hurt you even if I tried. The only reason why you didn't get burned, or melt into a disgusting pile of goo is because my saliva was specifically designed not to hurt my creator…Even if she is already a disgusting pile of goo that I want to hurt." He grinned happily at the last part as if he didn't just insult how she looked.

"Gee, nice to know you couldn't hurt me if you tried…Wait, but that back bending thing just know really hurt, so aren't you contradicting yourself?" She asked suspiciously. Neuro chuckled at the thought.

"Physically causing pain does not come without a price. When I stabbed your arms I got the same injuries in the same place. Think of my body like a mirror, when you look into in a reflection appears, well I am that reflection. So, right now my back feels like it will snap in two because of your week tolerance to pain, damn you." He cursed like everything bad in the world was her fault.

"I kind of understand that." Yako nodded and got up. "But now what am I going to do with these, This was my school uniform Neuro." She held up the torn off sleeves. The man shrugged.

"That is not my problem dish rag." He said pointedly. Yako sighed, she looked up as the school bell rang indicating that classes were over.

"Come on, I guess I'll just have to buy a new one at the school store." She said and walked to the door. Before she opened it through a cold chill ran up her spine, not like the one like she received while Neuro…snacked, but of one that made her feel like she was watched. Neuro seemed to feel it as well for he shoved the girl away and slammed open the door. He scanned the empty halls but. Nothing of importance was noticed, yet when Yako went to join him out in the hall the look on his face was of pure thrill.

"Hey…What's with that smirk?" She asked.

* * *

The phone attached to the wall suddenly rang giving the young man sitting on the living room floor a fright. He glanced up at the device and new immediately that it was Sasazuka-sempai calling him. Sasazuka-sempai only called the house phone when he needed to contact the only other occupant of the lonely two bedroom apartment.

He stood up and ran happily to pick up the house phone until he tripped over the model of the American transformer model that Sempai had ordered for him from overseas.

"Uwahh!" He shouted and landed face first on the plush carpet. The phone rang impatiently as the man consciously got to his feet.

"Sasazuka-sempai! What do you need?" He asked happily and rubbed his bruised nose.

"There better not be a bunch of crap littering my floor again Ishigaki." The man on the other line said monotonously. The black haired man in the apartment looked around the living room that for the past 3 hours had called Toy Land.

"Not at all Sempai!" He sweat-dropped at the obvious lie. Sasazuka sighed.

"Forget about it…I just came to tell you another pair has been killed." The man reported. Ishigaki gasped and his happy expression turned grim.

"That's the 5th one this month." He murmured. The man on the other line grunted.

"That's not all through."

"Eh, really? What else sempai?"

"I found someone with a new Imaginary Friend."

"OH! That's great Sempai, who, who?" Ishigaki's excitement was growing.

"Remember the Katsuragi case I am working on still? It's his daughter; she created a pretty drastic beast." The detective commented.

"Eh? This should be fun, I cant wait to meet them Sempai!"

"Whatever, now clean up those toys or I'll throw them away."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! They're all collectables!" The man screamed and hung up the phone.

* * *

Leaning against the back wall of the school building Sasazuka sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The unusual predicament he saw Yako in honestly worried him. That Demonic man with that strange hair style was completely out of control….But maybe, just maybe he would be able to protect her from these serial murders.

Taking out a cigarette and lighting it the detective scrambled his thoughts inside his mind. The case with Katsuragi-san's death was defiantly the cause to her 'friends' creation…but is this a good thing, or a bad thing? He looked over the case files once more, including the ones he secretly took for the unseen reasons behind the case. Then suddenly, something hit him, shoving his hand into his jacket pocket he took out a crime scene photo he took himself. He stared at the bloody picture with wide eyes.

Below the picture of Katsuragi-san's dead body was the gruesome image of his equally dead Imaginary friend. But in the shadows, an almost transparent figure stood behind the dead bodies. The figure was tall and lean with faintly glowing green eyes. The seemed to be dancing with amusement and disappointment all at the same time; held up a small picture frame that was supposed to be on the father's desk. That picture held an image of Yako Katsuragi when she entered high school. And this man peering down at the bodies as if knowing everything…was the man that had been beside Yako as they surveyed the crime scene in the English class, the same man he watched lead her down the empty hallways, the same man that pushed the teenager down and heals her wounds in the most inconvincible way…This faded man in the background was that girl's Imaginary Friend.

* * *

OH DAMN! Even I didn't see that coming! So yeah, read and review people…please? Pretty please? I would like to reach 20 review.


	4. Mystery

Stupid laptop in the sky… I was typing up this chapter when my laptop suddenly froze and I had to 'x' out without being able to save what I had written so I have to start all over again. Once again im on a fudging plane that scares the chiz outta me.

Folders scattered haphazardly across the desk, the papers that were usually safely tucked inside spread out in front of the reader or falling to the floor in aggravation. The young man with spiky black hair picked up the fallen sheets and grimaced at the unusually heinous murders. Yet, the man sitting and going through each individual photo seemed only more and more urked as he flung another set from last week's murder to his feet.

"S-Sasazuka-senpai…what is it that you are looking for in all these photo's?" Asked the black haired man. Sasazuka sighed angrily.

"An image."

"An image, what kind?"

"Something like the one in Katsuragi-san's photos. You remember how I told you I saw an image of Yako's Imaginary Friend in one of them?" he asked after taking a drag from his cigarette. The young man nodded not really understanding.

"If I can find other images like that one then perhaps I can find a clue to who is behind all of the 'Friend' killings. But I'm afraid that if I do find something I could use, then it may cause Yako to become the main suspect…expecially if those images are of that thing I saw with her a couple weeks ago when her English teacher was murdered." The detective explained sadly.

"It's hard to believe someone like that kid could be involved…losing her father to the same strange murders." Sasazuka murmured. He sat back in his chair in defeat, no other photo's had the image of the tall 'friend' that stayed by Yako. The man bit his lip in aggravation.

"Don't worry sempai! I know you'll find some kind of clue!" Ishigaki cheered.

(that opening was a few weeks old now sigh…what to write~)

Groaning in her still groggy state Yako turned to her side on her bed to face the wall her bed was up against. Her head nested in her soft, without acid burnt holes, pillow with her honey brown bed head shielding her eyes from the faint morning sun. School was canceled for the following week due to Kagura-sensei's death, and she was not going to waste her much needed free time stupidly….But for now she really, really wanted to sleep until hell froze over. And the reason for that, her fried nerves what else?

The thought of a murderer sneaking onto the high schools campus and even taking a victim was such a traumatizing thing to know. Especially, if you personally could have been the one laying in a pool of your own blood if you were not at lunch; boy was Yako ever thankful for her never ending appetite.

A shift on the other side of her bed furrowed her brows and a picture of Neuro entered her mind. That's right…it wasn't just her teacher that was killed, but an Imaginary Friend just like the one laying so close to her now. What did this mean? Was it just by chance, or was there someone out to get those with the invisible companions? Something told the teenager she didn't want the answer to her questions.

Behind her the blond man growled, she felt the bed shift telling the teenager he was wide awake. Keeping her honey eyes closed, maybe her 'friend' will wander off somewhere and give her peace of mind. Another grunt on his end told her that she was sorely mistaken about Neuro's hopeful charity.

"Yako, someone is coming to the door." He said with disdain, for what reason she couldn't tell. Maybe he wanted a lazy day too? Just as the blond creature predicted, Yako's ears perked when she heard the sound of the door bell ringing and her mothers' faint footsteps from down stairs. Then the click of an opening door, a muffled greeting.

"So I was right…That detective isn't as stupid as I thought." Neuro murmured and stood up. Yako turned over in the bed and cracked an eye open.

"Detective?" she asked. The green eyed man glanced at her before slamming his hand in her face, the teenager let out a strangled noise before she was lifted up.

"Neuro, why do you have to do this so early in the morning!" she complained.

"No particular reason, its' just your face makes me want to beat you into oblivion." Her Imaginary Friend said simply as he roughly set her down by her closet so she could get dressed.

"I don't know whether that's a compliment or an insult…" Sighing Yako opened the closet door and shuffled through her clothes, many of which were in season thanks to her fashion savvy friend Kanae. Turning to Neuro after picking out a simple black dress made with warm fabric and a multi striped scarf to keep her neck warm she stared at him crossly.

"What?" he asked.

"Get out of my room, I'm not changing with you in it."

Neuro chuckled.

"Don't worry flea, nothing of your low caliber body will entice this body."

Oh now that was just low…It felt as if an arrow of insults had just impaled her right on the spot. She remembered how Kanae once commented on her lack of curves, but it never really fazed her. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend anyways so why bother with appearances. But the crude and straight-forward way Neuro had insulted her somehow just hit a nerve.

"Neuro…." She seethed. Said man narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"Yes flea?"

"Get the hell out of my room!" She yelled and threw the coat hanger at him. Catching it easily with two fingers the man smirked with malice. Oh shit.

Before Yako could say a thing her body was pushed into her closet. Neuro, how towered over her slammed the door closed. Through the darkness she saw his glowing eyes.

"Neuro I-" A hand clamped over her mouth, the look he gave her telling her to keep quiet…or else. Yako nodded and waited for the reason for the silence. A moment later her mother's voice was heard talking with someone as they walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

"…elly is a pleasure to see you again Sasazuka-sensei." Her mother said.

"Yes, your tea is as unusual tasting as usual…" said the strained voice of a certain detective. Yako tilted her head in her 'friends' hand. Why was Sasazuka-sensei in her house? Was something the matter? Her eyes widened what if he found her father's murderer! Wanting to see the man the girl tried to stand, only to be shoved into the wall by Neuro.

"Neuro, what are you doing? What if he has news on my father!" she wrapped her hands around the creatures wrist is attempt to push him off. She wanted to know so badly! Who was is that killed a loving man like her father? He was such a normal business man, he meant no harm to anyone, she just had to know!

Neuro gritted his fangs as a struggle between him and his creator ensued. He grabbed her wrist so tight he knew it would hurt her. But still she insisted on the need to be free and see that nosy detective. Why was she so persistent? Was it really her father's death that drew his creator to him? An uneasy feeling festered in the pit of his stomach; it made him hungry for blood.

"Yako!" he growled and slammed her into the wall in attempt to stun the struggling girl. But the plan backfired; at that moment the girl kicked his leg, sending them both to the dusty floor and gasping for air.

The door to the bedroom slammed open then and hurried footsteps followed.

"What's wrong Detective?" Yako's mother asked. From inside the closest Neuro pressed his chest to Yako in attempt the shut her up, his hand fisted her short hair as precaution.

"Strange…I thought I heard a noise in here." The man said.

"Oh…Yako isn't in here? Maybe she is in the shower," The mother said. "Let's wait for her back downstairs, she takes forever in there."

"Sure, just….just no more tea. IF you don't mind let me make some coffee." The detective sighed. When the door clicked closed Neuro did not bother to move, until a frantic tapping on his arm and a strange tightening feeling in his lungs reminded him that Yako was just below him and suffering from asphyxiation. He grinned with his eyes wide, lifting his chest the human coughed and gasped. It was fun to watch in his opinion.

"Neuro are you trying to kill me!" She complained. Neuro stared at her with the same grin, she sighed.

"Ok…don't answer that. Just…get off." She sighed and let her fingers graze the fabric of Neuro's blue suit.

"Hmmm, but I'm quite comfortable. Maybe I'll start to sleep on you more often flea, now that I found something you're good at." He stated. Screaming in frustration the two continued their closet struggle until the door ended up broken and in two on the hardwood floor. Huffing in anger that she would have to figure out a way to fix it later Yako grabbed her clothes and stormed off to the bathroom to shower and then see what Sasazuka-sensei wanted.

From his position on the floor Neuro watched his meal ticket scamper away. He licked lips then bit the bottom one. He had been so close he almost started to drool. Clicking his tongue he stood up to dust his clothes.

"I knew you would be in here." A dull voice said. Neuro looked up from his suit in surprise, grinning his eyes glowed.

"And to what do I owe to this unwelcome visit…Sasazuka-_sensei_?" Neuro mocked as the man before him dug for something in his department store suit.

"I want you to tell me what the meaning of this picture is." He said and held out the photo. The Imaginary Friend walked forward and took the evidence, his grin growing to show his sharp teeth.

"I believe this wasn't the only thing you want to ask?"

Sasazuka nodded.

"Did you kill Katsuragi-san?"

Neuro stared down at the photo of himself, vague and transparent, not yet 'born' and continued to grin.


	5. Treachery?

So, since Halloween is closing in and I found some free time during a day I'm not taking a class at Germanna I found it in me to finish this one chapter. I have finally come to the conclusion I'm going to make this story closely linked the the actual manga, so many murders will be versions of murders from the manga.

I give all credit to the crimes and Character to Yusei Matsui. I hope to be able to carry a plot like you do one day!

* * *

It never once crossed Katsuragi Yako's mind that the person behind her fathers' death could be right under her nose. It had been so obvious whom the killer was for so long, yet something kept her from speaking the truth. It was all there, the night of the murder her father's study was locked from the inside, as he always did when working on something big for the company. No one could have gotten in the window since both it was always locked tight during the cold season and the only way to open it was if you were inside the room. Then Neuro, the violent creature that came out of her head the day of the funeral, he confessed that he knew the killer. Yet, how? He had only been alive for seconds, but he did tell her he became visible only once before he met her. There was only one plausible explanation then…Neuro killed her father, that was the conclusion she came to after over hearing the detective speak with her Imaginary Friend.

At first she was silently shock Sasazuka-sensei could see Neuro at all. She remembered Neuro once saying only those with their own 'Friend' could see others. So did that mean he is one of those humans? How? She had never seen another person with Sasazuka-sensei when she spoke to him during and after her fathers murder. The student shook her head of such thoughts, just because he could possibly have one doesn't mean it would stick to him like glue. Unlike Neuro.

But how, could her 'Friend' have done the deed in the first place when he was invisible to all but she. The conversation those two had entered her mind again.

_"Did you kill Katsuragi-san?" _

_Yako held her breath behind her bedroom door. She had walked back down the hall to grab some clothes when she had heard the detectives voice. She would have walked in to answer whatever it was he was talking about until Neuro had spoken up. Sasazuka-sensei could see Neuro, it confused her. However, that fact was the least of her worries as she continued to eavesdrop on the two. Neuro seemed to be contemplating an answer, the was silence for many seconds._

_"...And what if I did?" was the come back. The girls blood ran cold, what kind of answer is that, why didn't he deny it?_

_"Then you shouldn't have come into exsistence. Your Yako-chans creation so I can't do anything without her consent, but if it comes to light that you were the cause of this...I will kill you." A dark voice threatened._

_"I know I am only human...but even humans can effect your kind."_

_There was a chuckled, somehow Yako just knew by instinct that Neuro was grinning._

_"Threaten me all you want human, but you won't get a confession out of me that way. You should instead like through your agency once more."_

_"What's that mean?" Sasazuka asked tensely._

_"Yako's observation skill are by far the more advanced between the two of you. As I scan that worms memories of the investigation a keep seeing the Image of a certain thing." he hinted at without really helping._

_"Quite cryptic don't you think?"_

_Yako furrowed her brow, there was something she had seen that was vital to the case? She couldn't remember if there was anything odd during the time she was involved with the investigations, not even when she discovered the body._

_"There's an invisible mole in your agency, you have the ability to sniff the cockroach out so don't accuse me so easily because I appeared in such a shady photo." Neuro huffed._

_"A Mole?" the Detective questioned._

_"Yako saw him...so can you."_

It was well after Detective Sasazuka's visit, Yako sat with her legs folded close to her chest on the living room coutch. She did not want to go back to her room for fear the thing taking refuge in there figured out what she was thinking of him. She sighed and crumbled into the plush furniture, the blue light of the TV reflected off her dazed eyes. She wanted so bad to run up stairs and question the uninvited guest, to yell and scream at him until he caved. But that wasn't how she would get the information she wanted from Neuro, he is a sly, manipulative creature.

She would have to wait until she had proof of his treachery.

* * *

School was closed down after the body of the 3rd years English teacher was discovered that day before class. The police would be scoring the halls and rooms for any clues that could have lead to the innocent woman's demise. So that Monday Yako and her friends decided to take the day to meet up and buy the new Aya Asia CD that had recently come out.

Yako didn't particularly listen to music, she found that it gave her head aches, and lots of songs just never really appealed to her.

Before heading to the music store to meet up with Kanade and the rest though she wanted to eat a quick snack at the café on the way. She was very familiar with it. The cafe had been the one her and her father visited almost daily during the weekends they would spend together. It brought happy, as well as sad memories. She would never be able to visit with her father again and share those Super Deluxe Parfaits they loved so much. The bell on the top of the door jingled when Yako opened it and a uniformed waitress greeted her as she walked by. She waved her hand in hello as well and took her seat at a booth by the window where she and her father would sit. Waiting for her order to be taken the warmly dressed woman looked around the teahouse; it was early in the weekday so not many people were here. A few house wives, some men, nothing more.

After Yako ordered a few small pastries and a cup of tea, she notice the customer sitting in the booth in front of her. She didn't see his face, but there was something odd in the way he suited man sat hunched back and fidgety. With a tilt of her head she couldn't help but wonder why the well dressed man wasn't at a nicer joint, or even at work, it was hardly lunch time for the working class at the moment.

"Are you trying to run from me you flea?" a sudden voice growled close to Yako's ear. In shock, she let out a loud yelp and turned to see the man of her nightmares. Neuro stood, unnoticed by the general public, with crossed arms and a toothy grin of amusement at her horror.

"Neuro, what are you—" In awkward realization, Yako clamped her hands over her mouth as she looked to the few guests and employees looking at her. Laughing to herself she turned around to sit properly again and took a bit of the first tart a waitress dropped off.

"What are you doing here?" Yako muttered under her breath to her Imaginary Friend, who sauntered over to the booth facing her.

"You think you can escape from me so easily worm, but you can't." he reminded her with a blank stare. His vivid green eyes never strayed from her figure as he watch his creators slim hand holding the fork.

"Not only am I asserting my superiority over you…something interesting is going to happen and you will fix it for me."

"Excuse me?"

"Must I explain." The annoyed creature groaned.

"I would be a whole lot easier if you would." Yako muttered with a mouth full of the second desert.

"As I told you, I feast upon the blood of humans much like what you stupid mongrels would call a Vampire. However I do not go about frolicking in the night and breaking into houses like an idiot." Neuro explained.

"I like the blood of depressed people the most. It has such a…intriguing flavor and is vital for my survival so I don't kick the bucket before my goal here is finished."

This was a first she had heard of Neuro and any goal. She thought he was created just to belittle and torture her like he had been the past couple weeks he had been in existence.

"Wait…You have a goal?" she asked him.

"That is why every Imaginary Friend is created." The man stated simply.

Out of curiosity the young woman wanted to ask about his goal, was it linked to her suspicions about his involvement with her fathers' death? On the other hand, maybe it was to help her solve who killed her beloved father. However, thoughts about her question blew up in smoke when the man that had been sitting behind Neuro's booth suddenly gagged. It was a wet sort of sound as blood splattered the window to the right of the man and his table. The patrons all gasped, some screamed in horror, then as soon as it happened, the man that vomited blood collapsed onto the table. His head made a grotesque sound as it fell into its owner's blood.

The teahouse fell into an almost peaceful silence as all eyes were set upon the scene before them. Yako herself had wide caramel eyes on the back of the man she was looking at just moments ago.

"N-No way…" she whispered and turned to her companion. Another shock, Neuro sat across from her completely calm as he lifted his hand to his jaw, tissue in hand and droll dripping from carnivorous fangs. He chuckled and lifted his gaze to the human in front of him with a devious grin. It was then Yako realized this would not be the last time she would deal with a dead body, in fact…

This was where everything begins.


End file.
